


Может быть, это чего-то стоит

by MouseGemini



Series: Space boyfriends [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Возвращайся, — говорит Стив. — Вместе мы справимся. Мир Мстителей, который ты создавал… он прекрасен. И я знаю, что сообща мы сможем сделать так, чтобы все замыслы осуществились.</p><p>Тони мечтал услышать эти слова очень долгое время. Но сейчас он качает головой.</p><p>— Нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Может быть, это чего-то стоит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For what that’s worth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/71076) by onemuseleft. 



— Возвращайся, — говорит Стив. — Вместе мы справимся. Мир Мстителей, который ты создавал… он прекрасен. И я знаю, что сообща мы сможем сделать так, чтобы все замыслы осуществились.

Тони мечтал услышать эти слова очень долгое время. Но сейчас он качает головой.

— Нет.

Стив меняется в лице и отводит взгляд.

— Ты хочешь остаться с ним.

— Хочу. Я люблю тебя — это не секрет. Но ты и сам знаешь, что мы часто заставляем друг друга проявлять наши худшие качества. А Питер… — Тони морщится, потому что не знает, как лучше выразить свою мысль. — Питер любит меня таким, какой я есть, а не таким, каким бы я стал, будь я больше похож на него.

Стив тяжело вздыхает.

— Это не просто. Я не говорю, что несправедливо, но…

— Ну, меня не назвать невинной овечкой, верно? Я боготворю тебя. Мы оба это знаем и оба старались не обращать на это внимание. А это не честно по отношению к тебе.

— Не честно, когда ты берешь на себя роль злодея, лишь бы мне не пришлось принимать сложные решения, — говорит Стив.

— Здесь мне не нужно это делать. Я счастлив тут. С ним. Может быть, это чего-то стоит.

Стив протягивает руку, и когда Тони принимает ее, сжимает — как будто немного робко.

— Это стоит очень многого. Я правда хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо. Просто надеялся, что, возможно, именно я стану тем человеком, который подарит тебе счастье. Но если твой дом теперь здесь, я рад за тебя.

— Ты делаешь меня счастливым. Я становлюсь гораздо лучше, когда стою с тобой плечом к плечу. Просто мы столько раз были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки… — он пожимает плечами и перехватывает ладонь Стива крепче. — Ты всегда можешь позвонить. Ты знаешь, что я вернусь, если только тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Просто теперь у меня другая команда. Мы с тобой, Стив, никогда не потеряем друг друга по-настоящему. Так, чтоб до конца.

— Ты сказал, он любит тебя, — произносит Стив. — А ты любишь его?

— Люблю.

— Он делает тебя счастливым. Относится к тебе хорошо.

— Да.

— Ладно, — Стив подносит их сцепленные руки к губам, целует кожу Тони. — Мы с тобой, Тони, мы — друзья.

— Друзья, — отзывается Тони с неуверенной улыбкой.

— И мы Мстители.

В этот раз улыбка Тони ярче.

— Навсегда.


End file.
